


淡雪草莓

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 私设一堆 谨慎阅读
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 6





	淡雪草莓

焉栩嘉腮帮子还鼓鼓的，一叉子杯面带着汤就又往嘴里送。海鲜味的汤汁沾到他破皮的嘴⻆。他轻轻嘶了一声，身边的夏之光放下自己的叉子，扳过他的脸看：“出息了啊，学会打架了。”焉栩嘉把他的手打开。夏之光又凑到他跟前：“你天天吃这些也不行啊。”

在便利店吃完面的两人进了小区后分开。  
焉栩嘉回到家，继⺟抱着孩子走过来：“嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉不动声色地退后了一步。继⺟脸上神色未变，语气淡淡的：“怎么受伤了？在学校打架了？”

焉栩嘉在楼梯上冷冷回头看她一眼：“敢告诉我爸你就死了。”回身重重关上⻔。  
夏之光正对着一桌子菜发愁。夏妈妈看他拿着筷子半天不动，伸出手在他脑⻔儿摸了一把：  
“你哪儿不舒服吗？”

夏之光又不能说自己陪焉栩嘉吃杯面吃到七分饱，只好在父⺟关切的目光下硬塞下一碗饭。吃得极撑的他赶紧溜回房间，生怕自己操心的妈站起来给他再添一碗。

他书桌上摊着作业，手机藏在层层叠叠的纸下给焉栩嘉发微信：嘉嘉记得涂药！ 对方秒回，但只有态度很不友好的三个字：要你管。  
夏妈妈端着一盘削好的水果进来，吓得他赶紧把手机埋进作业堆里。  
“妈，你进⻔怎么不敲⻔啊！”

话音刚落一个脑瓜崩儿落在他头上。夏妈妈叉着腰：“你是不是又偷着玩儿手机呢？！再被我发现我给你收了！！”

夏之光赶紧把这尊佛请出房间。他眼瞅着焉栩嘉也没有跟他继续聊下去的兴致，干脆把手机扔到床上，认认真真地对付起面前的卷子来。

另一头的焉栩嘉在自家药箱翻了半天，他用指尖沾一点药膏涂在嘴⻆。课间他在和夏之光聊天，有个素来喜欢阴阳怪气的人多嘴，说夏之光你找焉栩嘉找得真殷勤啊，你这舔狗行为真不嫌丢人。焉栩嘉就没忍住跟那人动了手。

他犹豫再三还是决定通知夏之光他涂药了这个重大消息。微信发出去迟迟没有回应，焉栩嘉在心里暗骂自己：我跟他说干嘛！

他丢了手机去洗澡，洗完以后干脆蜷进被子里。白日里紧绷的神经放松下来，他昏昏沉沉地睡着了。高中生总是缺觉的。

第二天醒来的时候已经是上午十点。焉栩嘉就请了假。他成绩好，老师对他平时的散漫也睁一只眼闭一只眼——该考试的关头拿高分就行了。身上的淤⻘隐隐痛起来。他觉得自己该起来吃点东⻄。

父亲昨天出差，继⺟和他在一个屋檐下住了那么久，这会儿倒是连虚假的关心都没了。

他又蒙着头睡了一会儿，梦里是夏之光那张似乎永远都不知愁的脸，他想离他近一些，夏之光的轮廓却越来越淡，化作点点破碎的光斑消失。

从梦中惊醒的感觉并不好。他又渴又饿，胃开始痉挛，翻下床去客厅倒水喝。

他同父异⺟的妹妹⻓得很可爱，粉嘟嘟的一个肉团子，这会儿正坐在沙发上嘬手指，葡萄一样的大眼睛望向他。焉栩嘉拿着杯子蹲在沙发边上逗她。小孩儿笑起来露出几颗米粒一样的乳牙，一把揪住他的刘海。他也不恼，去握她肉肉的小手。

继⺟晃着奶瓶走过来。“宝宝，妈妈来啦。”声音在看到他的时候陡然降下调来，欢快的尾音硬是压了下去：“你今天怎么没去上学？”

焉栩嘉没理她，握着妹妹的小手自顾自走神。

⺟亲这个词对他来说很遥远。他和父亲生活多年，印象里的家永远是他们两人过年时坐在一起吃饺子的画面。后来他父亲生意做得越来越大，他们搬了家，父亲回家的次数也越来越少。有一天他带着一个年轻女人回来，说那是他继⺟。

焉栩嘉把房间⻔摔得震天响。

从那天开始，他再也没在家里吃过饭。过年的时候父亲打电话给他，他坐在快餐店里直接摁了电话，靠在椅背上发呆，手边的热饮和汉堡渐渐冷下来，看着毫无⻝欲。

和夏之光相遇算不上巧合，毕竟住在一个小区，总有机会能遇到。他们对着相同的校服各自愣了一会儿，焉栩嘉刚想转身离开，对面那个人就径直走过来勾他的肩膀：“你是哪个年级的？我怎么没在学校⻅过你？”

焉栩嘉在心里暗暗吐槽：你难道能记住全校人的脸。

夏之光对他这个同小区的学弟表现出了超乎寻常的热情，一到课间就到楼下去找他。焉栩嘉不堪其扰：他总是缺觉，下课了只想趴在桌上睡会儿。然而夏之光喇叭一样在他耳边叭叭。

他忍无可忍：“你父⺟没告诉过你，别人睡觉的时候不要打扰吗？”  
夏之光静默了一秒：“我这不是想让你精神点。以我比你多读一年书的经验，你这样睡下节课

只会更困。”  
焉栩嘉没好气地把他轰出自己教室。夏之光还要回头喊一句：“今天放学一起走啊！”

他们是国际学校，不住宿也没晚自习。焉栩嘉一想到自己那个家嘴⻆就垮下来。放学以后他插着兜和夏之光一前一后走。夏之光总想和他并排，一直在找他走路的节奏。在第二次踩到焉栩嘉的鞋后焉栩嘉眼里的杀气快要漫出来：“你再敢踩一次我就揍你。”

夏之光拉住他的胳膊，丹凤眼笑意满满：“我错了我错了，我想和你并排走嘛。”

下午三点半的阳光还很耀眼。初秋时节，这里的树木还是浓荫，化不开的一团团绿色。焉栩嘉甩开他的胳膊：“别抓着我，你都出汗了。”

夏之光嘿嘿笑一下。焉栩嘉拐去常吃的茶餐厅买一份叉烧饭。夏之光有点莫名其妙：“你不回家吃吗？”

焉栩嘉拎着打包盒：“我不想和我后妈同桌吃饭，倒胃口。”

夏之光很识相地闭嘴。一会儿他又忍不住开口碎碎念：“你要来我家吃吗？我家的饭很好吃的，我妈妈今天包了饺子。”

焉栩嘉手抖了一下，夏之光还在絮絮叨叨地说，焉栩嘉转头就把那份饭丢到垃圾桶里。不管身后夏之光怎么喊他的名字：焉栩嘉，嘉嘉，嘉哥，焉——栩——嘉，你理理我。

焉栩嘉都没有再回头看他。

焉栩嘉在大部分场合都像一个只剩最后几步就能完成的魔方：他可能会短暂地显示出一些混乱，但他一般能在两步之内把自己端端正正地收拾好。

但今天不一样。胃里刀绞一样痛。焉栩嘉拧开水⻰头，手捧起一点水擦了一把脸。夏之光站在他身边抱着手臂看他：“你再这样下去胃迟早搞坏，你这两天吃的饭有两顿吗？”焉栩嘉想反驳，但刚开口就感觉不对。

夏之光右眼皮跳了一下，他在焉栩嘉倒下去之前扶住他。

焉栩嘉醒来的时候发现自己在医院输液。透明的药液一点点流进他的静脉里。夏之光趴在他病床边睡着了。毛茸茸的头顶，好像只小狗狗。

夏之光睡得本来就不深。没过多久他就直起身来晃晃脑袋伸了个懒腰，一看焉栩嘉已经醒了。夏之光给他揉揉刚拔了针头还微微浮肿的手背：“我妈……我给你带了粥，在保温壶里。你吃一点？”

焉栩嘉点点头。夏之光脸上因为趴着睡压出点痕迹，红红的两道横着，有点滑稽。他很自然地舀一勺粥，吹一吹送到焉栩嘉嘴边。焉栩嘉本来想说我自己来，但被夏之光一勺喂进了嘴

里。他含糊着又要炸毛，夏之光没给他机会。

他被喂了半壶热粥，胃里舒舒服服，又开始犯困。“睡会儿吧。”夏之光给他掖被子：“有的药就是会让人犯困的。”焉栩嘉抬眼看他，睫毛扑闪一下，夏之光感觉自己耳朵热了起来：“我……”

病房⻔啪一下打开，一个戴口罩的医生走进来。夏之光大惊：“妈！你怎么来了！”夏妈妈瞥他一眼：“我每周五都值夜班，你第一天知道吗？”

夏之光笑嘻嘻地把他妈往⻔外边推：“妈，我今晚陪嘉嘉，他爸爸妈妈都没时间来看他，你知道的。”

夏妈妈挑着眉头看了自己儿子一眼：“要是我让你回家，你也会继续在单词书下面藏手机跟嘉嘉聊天。”

她恨铁不成钢地戳一下夏之光脑⻔儿：“你啊，什么时候能好好读书！”

夏之光脸上都要笑僵了：“我这不是每次都考得不错嘛。妈，下次多熬点粥。还有，嘉嘉说不喜欢皮蛋。”

焉栩嘉看着夏之光把边上陪床的折叠椅挪过来。他住的是单间，还算宽敞。夏之光正在规划把椅子放在哪里，焉栩嘉轻轻叹了口气，把被子掀开一个⻆：“你睡床上吧，凳子太硬了。”

夏之光瞪大眼睛的样子真的很好笑。焉栩嘉别过头努力控制自己不要笑出声。

夏之光已经躺在床上的时候还抓着焉栩嘉的手往自己脸上拍：“你帮我看看，我这是在做梦吗？”焉栩嘉把自己的手抽走：“你差不多得了啊，再这样就睡椅子。”

夏之光赶紧抓住被子边边躺好。床很窄，两人都朝右侧侧躺着，紧紧贴在一起。夏之光的胳膊隔着被子搭在焉栩嘉腰上。

焉栩嘉皱着眉头把他的手挪开。夏之光的声音就很委屈地传过来：“嘉嘉，我手没地方搁。”

他说话的热气喷在焉栩嘉脖颈，焉栩嘉干脆转过来面对他。夏之光呼吸暂停了一秒。说实话， 他从来没有这么近地观察过焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉眼睛好大，睫毛好⻓，好漂亮。

夏之光觉得自己再看下去就要心梗了，他赶紧往被子里钻，把自己的脸埋进去：“睡觉睡觉，明天早上还要再输液呢，护士姐姐会准时来把你叫醒的，毫不留情。”

焉栩嘉突然有种冲动。他看着目光躲闪的夏之光，伸出手捧住夏之光的脸，轻轻吻了上去。

夏之光差点从床上跳起来。他们两人心都跳得很快，被子蒙着头，在氧气稀薄的黑暗里无师自通地吻得难舍难分。结束这个吻的时候焉栩嘉觉得自己快要窒息了。他从被子里伸出头大

口喘气。夏之光摸摸自己的脸，感觉烫得能煎蛋。更让他难堪的是，他感觉到了自己某些部位的异样。

夏之光赶紧翻身，如果现在有一本清心诀放在他面前，他一定迅速诵读百遍。时间一分一秒地过去，夏之光调整着自己的呼吸，感觉身后安静得异常。他轻手轻脚半坐起来一看：焉栩嘉竟然已经睡着了。

他倒是心大。夏之光入睡前盯着医院的天花板。窗外流动的月色深深浅浅印在上面，他轻轻转过去，把手隔着被子搭在焉栩嘉腰上。

第二天挂完三瓶药，焉栩嘉已经恢复得差不多，收拾收拾差不多能出院。夏之光给他带了套自己干净的衣服过来。焉栩嘉抓着白 T 的袖子，让夏之光背过去别看他。

夏之光嘴上还要占点便宜，他凑到焉栩嘉耳边说：“亲都亲了，还怕我看？”当下就被焉栩嘉踢了一脚。  
夏之光揉着肚子，认命地背过去。焉栩嘉换完衣服以后他又乐颠颠地左看右看：“还挺合适的，我眼光不错。”

夏之光的衣服上有淡淡的洗衣液香味，和夏之光一直以来身上的味道相同。怪好闻的，焉栩嘉暗戳戳地想。他们办完手续以后离开，路上还碰⻅值完班的夏妈妈。夏妈妈想摸摸焉栩嘉的头。焉栩嘉条件反射地要躲，却被夏之光搭住肩握住了手。夏妈妈拍一下焉栩嘉的肩头：“一起走吧。回家。”

时间真是很快。临近年关，焉爸爸计划全家一起去新⻄兰过年，焉栩嘉自然不去。家里的保姆阿姨放了假，偌大的房子里冷冷清清就他一个人。夏之光的声音很欢快地从耳机里传出来： “嘉嘉，我今年不用回老家啦！”他又嘟囔：“不过红包就少了几个。”焉栩嘉笑他财迷。夏之光问他过年怎么安排，焉栩嘉说睡到初八吧。

除夕夜，吵吵闹闹的电视是背景音。焉栩嘉在夏之光的逼迫下学了一些简单的饭菜做法。他给自己炒了碗蛋炒饭，抱着盘子坐在沙发上嚼。手机突然狂响，焉栩嘉接起来，夏之光的声音很激动：“快给我刷一下楼层放我上来，我在你家楼下的电梯这儿。”

三分钟后，夏之光拎着两大袋东⻄⻛⻛火火地闯进来。焉栩嘉看着夏之光的袋子，被里面的火锅惊得差点被蛋炒饭噎住。夏之光动作很利索地把东⻄在餐桌上码好。他擦擦额⻆的汗： “我爸妈他们打麻将呢，估计要通宵。我溜出来了。”桌上整整⻬⻬排着一堆⻝材，夏之光笑得灿烂：“感谢外卖行业！感恩的心感谢有你们！”

火锅一时爽，刷锅火葬场。两人吃完收拾完东⻄以后瘫在沙发上，累得说话都费劲。  
休息了一会儿，夏之光从口袋里掏出一个小盒子放到焉栩嘉手里。焉栩嘉挪过去靠在他身上：  
“这什么啊？”

亮晶晶的两枚戒指。夏之光拿出来给他展示：“我自己做的，还不错吧？”

焉栩嘉脸有点红。他推一把夏之光：“你小学生啊，还做什么情侣戒指。”夏之光握住焉栩嘉的手腕把戒指套在他右手中指上。焉栩嘉把手放在眼前打量。“你怎么不戴？”他蹭蹭夏之光的肩头。

夏之光笑得意味深⻓：“我的手要留着做别的事。”

手指在身体里进出并不好受。焉栩嘉生出点烦躁来，他揽着夏之光的脖子发问：“你……是不是早就计划好了……”夏之光看着身下的焉栩嘉，他实在是忍得难受，但又不能伤了焉栩嘉， 只好低下头吻住。焉栩嘉被他亲得浑身发软，夏之光进去的时候他咬紧下嘴唇，还是痛得红了眼眶。

夏之光不敢动，轻轻揉他的腿根让他放松。焉栩嘉胸口起伏得很急，泪水蓄在眼眶里，夏之光缓缓动起来的时候那些泪全都淌到枕头上，灰色的布料被浸湿了一块，像一朵飘不走的乌云，提醒你大雨将至。

焉栩嘉又痛又爽，被夏之光折腾得差点没喘上气，哭嗝儿都憋出了几个。结束之后他一个人生闷气，腿肚子还痉挛着，硬是翻身背对着夏之光。夏之光把他搂进怀里，焉栩嘉闷闷地开口，嗓子哑到不行：“我都说要停了。”

夏之光安抚地拍拍他光/裸的脊背，声音低沉而温柔：“我错了。”  
他看着怀里拉着脸的焉栩嘉，用很平静的语气说很色/情的话：“你一直吸我，我有什么办法。”

焉栩嘉狠狠瞪他一眼，把头埋进被子里。夏之光抱着那一大团被子，好不容易才把焉栩嘉从里面捞出来。焉栩嘉脸被闷成粉色，夏之光没忍住亲了亲他的脸颊。

客厅的电视响起《难忘今宵》的旋律，夏之光把焉栩嘉抱得好紧。

窗外的烟花噼里啪啦地接连升空，像孩童的蜡笔在空中涂抹，拖着彩色尾巴闪亮坠落，隐匿在夜色中。

新年快乐，我的爱人。


End file.
